Blair
'''Blair '''is a Unicorn pony who resides in her large pumpkin house situated on the edge of the Everfree Forest. Blair is also slightly known for her pumpkin merchandise eHay store and for her signature hat. Personality Blair tends to have an open mind about new ponies; she's always willing to play and become friends with just about anypony. Blair will sometimes even let her silly imagination get to her and play around and make friends with inanimate objects nearby. While Blair does like to make friends with anypony around, she will sometimes want to be alone with Blinky so the two of them can play alone. Blair enjoys all things feline-esque. Sometimes Blair enjoys acting like a cat just for the fun of it, and sometimes her imagination convinces her that she is a small kitty. Blair's favorite things to play with are balls of yarn, flashlights, and pillows (Pillow fights of course!) Seeing that Blair enjoys cat things, it is ironic that Blair vastly enjoys Bubble-Baths as well. Though Blair appears to be fairly observant of her surroundings and situations, she turns out to be fairly oblivious to the outside world and other ponies. While Blair might sometimes come off as a bit rude, intrusive, or obnoxious, she means of no ill-intentions as she has never quite been taught formal manners. On the somewhat serious side of things, Blair greatly dislikes it when ponies refer to her as "witch" or anything similar to the like. As Blair always says, "I'm not a witch! Hmph! I'm a kit- Ermm... I mean Pony!" Skills Blair's signature "Pump-Pumpkin~!"has the ability to poof in a small pumpkin for a random assortment of uses such as carrying, cleaning, etc. Most of the pumpkins are identical except for the larger pumpkin that stays outside. Blair sits atop the larger pumpkin as it barely hovers and transits her between her house and Ponyville. The pumpkins also appear to have emotions and reactions of their own, and occaisonally, the pumpkins will be a bit frustrated with all of the work Blair gives them. ((Let's keep the pumpkin magic a secret, shall we? ;3)) Blair also has a knack for coming up with an adventure or something to play on the spot. While the playtime or adventure does not lead Blair to victory for the majority of the time (Usually utter failure), she still enjoys imaginative playing and coming up with silly and sometimes michevious things to do. Relationships While Blair certainly has her best plushy friend Blinky, she also has a small number of other pony friends in Ponyville. Blair has grown fond friends with Rosalyn, Alberio, Pyro, Lemony, DigitShine, and Pudding Cup; Pyro growing to be one of Blair's closest pony friends. Among Blair's friends, she has also grown friendly rivalries with Songdance, Captain Wisla, and Taffy during her adventures and most notably Roxxie during the most recent pirate adventure. Blair and Roxxie's small rivalry challenged both ponies to outshine each other in almost every situation; after the heat had cleared, both ponies grew to accept each other and grow into a budding friendship that would one day pay off. Blair notices a few ponies with coltfriends or marefriends. Her attitude towards those relationships are definitely set, and she feels that she does not want a relationship as such since it would keep her from doing what she wants to do whenever she wants to do it. Blair considers herself lucky that she is not tied down by a relationship and she hopes that one day, when the time is right and when she is much older, she will eventually settle down with a stallion, but for now, that time has yet to come. Category:Unicorns Category:OCs Category:Mares Category:Inactive Characters